Because their son Lived
by Jackanapes
Summary: Last hour of the complete Potter family in Godric's Hollow. Character Death. LP/JP


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it is strictly the property of J.K. Rowling and her publishers. I am not making money from this fanfiction.

As children ran up and down the street of Godric's Hollow, one family stayed inside with the curtains drawn, and no light on the porch. In fact this family's house wasn't even noticed by the children in their ghoulish costumes as their parents chased after and watched over them.

Despite not partaking in the general festivities, the Potter's were having their own Halloween party. In the living room, red headed Lily Potter spun around, her arms outstretched holding her son safely in a secure grasp. When she stopped spinning and brought him to her chest to cuddle, Harry's chubby cheeks were emphasized as he grinned and squealed, bouncing up and down, making his bright orange pumpkin costume puff out and stretch as he wriggled in his mum's arms. James Potter watched his small son's adorable antics and laughed with his wife as they spent what would be their last hour with their son.

"James, I do believe that it is your turn to make your son squeal for joy," Lily stated with a glint of mirth, joy and challenge in her eye, "That's seven for me and I do believe that I've left you in my dust, dear."

Ever competitive, James rose to the challenge, and arose from his bum to stand and reply with an air of aloof confidence, "Lily-Bear, give me a moment to get my secret weapon, then prepare to have your socks blown off and be left in my wake."

Laughing Lily countered, "Oh! So you need a prop to make your son happy?"

James had been climbing the stairway, but his wife's retort made him look back over his shoulder and retort "Just you wait and see what I have in store for Harry-bear!"

Lily chuckled to herself as she settled on their sofa in front of the fire as her husband stomped exaggeratedly up the stairwell and stomped back down from their room soon after, with a light-weight cloak over his arm that when swaying if covered part of him revealed a glimpse of the stairs and room behind him.

James flounced over to his wife with an air of triumph and brandished his Invisibility Cloak as a matador would his red cape at the bulls and proclaimed, "Olé!", before plopping himself onto the ground at his wife's feet, and covering himself with his prop.

Harry's eyes grew impossibly wide at seeing his father disappear and tears began to well in his eyes, before his father's head popped out of the cloak, and his father proclaimed with a smirking confident face "Peek-a-Boo!"

Looking from his mother's satirical gaze to his father's grinning floating head, Harry finally decided to clap and laugh, and fortunately for James not cry, as was his first instinct.

Into the night the competition continued between the two spouses, the cloak making frequent reappearances, until Harry reached out and pulled it from his mother's body, when she came to close as she did the Hokey Pokey partially underneath the cloak. Harry squealed with glee, giving his mother the lucky score of thirteen, before stuffing the cloak into his mouth.

James was about to protest when the door flew off of its hinges, and a haunting visage stepped into the home they thought secure. James leapt into action and quickly thrust his son into his wife's arms after one quick hug and a kiss upon his son's head of messy hair calling back to his wife as he withdrew his wand "Lily! Take Harry and run! I'll hold him off!"

As the two men began to duel, Lily quickly called out to her husband that she loved him as she fled up the stairs towards Harry's nursery, which contained a portkey, forgoing her wand in the married couple's bedroom, for a quick escape. She grasped her only escape method and called out 'Fried Green Tomatoes', the activation phrase for the plastic tomato portkey, only to have her nightmarish reality intensify when the device failed, because of wards put up without the small family's notice.

She sobbed to herself as she heard steps unlike any her husband had ever used made their way up the stairs and into her son's nursery.

"Step out of the way, girl," Voldemort stated raising threateningly, his eyes attached to her son who had held onto the cloak and was resting in her arms.

She pled that the Dark wizard take her instead, but she soon joined her husband in death, as a green light took her life, she crumpled to the ground still holding her son protectively in her arms.

Most of his obstacles out of his way, Voldemort paused to consider his prophesized 'downfall', and sardonically sneered raising his wand to finish off the threat.

As he was doing so, Harry had struggled free from his mother's arms to the side of her body away from her killer with the cloak clasped in his resolved little fists. Sitting himself on his diaper, he tried to continue his parent's games, to cheer up his sad mum.

"Mummy, mummy!" he called in his 'Watch me!' voice. Seeing she hadn't responded, he smiled his cheeky little grin, and flapped the cloak on his lap, preparing to shock her into laughing, like his father had shocked him.

As Voldemort shouted out "Avada Kedavra," Harry pulled his father's cloak over his head and disappeared from sight. When the green light struck Harry's location, the cloak shimmered with an incandescent array of many different wavelengths of light. Saving his life the most trustworthy Deathly Hallow performed its job, protecting the Peverell line from death, deflecting the Killing curse back at its caster.

Harry pulled the cloak from his head grinning with the chubby cheeks his parent's had always loved and squealed "Peek-a-Boo!" When he looked around, he saw that the stranger had disappeared like his father had under the cloak, a room in disarray, and a small look of contentment upon his mother's face, mirrored on his father's downstairs in the destroyed living room, because their son would Live.


End file.
